The Outcast of Magic High School
by xxOrderandDiscordxx
Summary: (Chapter 1-4 redone) So seeing the corrections I am making I have inadvertedly started to redo this story. The main plot will stay just how it all started will change. The story happens before Tatsuya and Miyuki went to First High. Rane obtain his power and is now wanted for "witchcraft" in the states and has live to in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

How it began

It was just any other day, news making certain…traits seem like it is a plague put on the world, how so few has become insane or corrupted to what they possess. Suddenly the news switched to a different topic as there was a report of a meteor that has landed in City Park. "We advise that the residents of New Pless to stay away from this area as it is soon to be investigated." Magic has existed in this world for years. Most cultures have began to excepted them and have actually help out in some places. The United States however, still see using magic as a form of witchcraft. Even after all those year past the Harlem Witch Trials America is still paraniod of magic. With how much has been going on with certain groups who could blame them.

His phone recieved a text as his phone sounded off in a squirrelly voice, "Follow the sound of my voice and kill who ever is holding the phone." It said "Rane we still for the movies tonight?"  
He replied, "Yeah most of the chores from the overlords are done, I will pick you guys up in a little bit"

The meteor crashing down in city park was one thing that could not get out of Rane's head. Why would the government care about this giant stone that came from the sky? It harmed no one so far. What can a giant heap of stone do in a crater? As he entered his car and drove to get his friend he see

On the way on his right he could see the crater made from the meteor. He witness how much effort was put for some retard stone. Seeing this made his decision concrete.

"Alright after the movies I am checking out this crater. Just to see that the security is not necessary."

Hours laters...

The movie has finally ended and the guys decided to eat out at chili's. They had a little discussion on the meteor that crashed down

"We are lucky as hell." One of the three said  
"Why is that?" Rane inquired  
"The meteor did not exploded. Remember about the one that exploded in Russia before reaching down. They got lucky. we just received a dud."  
The third one chimes in "Yeah but who knows what this meteor could dish out: radiation, parasites, could be just some kind of homing beacon for an alien raxce to contact us"  
"Yeah let leave the worst case scenarios out. I think we all rather died a quick death than be taken by parasites." Rane said

The Conversation went on a little longer before the food arrive. Soon enought he subject was changed to events that happened in the past.

After everyone was satisfied and the bill was payed, they all headed out into Rane's car. Once dropping them off it was time to see what the government was really up to. He drove to city park and parked on the curb. Exiting the car he grabbed his hoody and put it on, pulling the hood over his head. He stuck to the shadows of the night as a few night guards were on duty. However it must have been some fresh recruits or something for they were asleep. one of them had a beer bottle spilled infront of him so we know he will be fired. Once past the guards, he made straight for the crater. Peeking over he sees the meteor still their. It seemed to give off radiation for a mist was forming around it. He stayed for another few seconds to confirm that the meteor was a joke. He stood up and turned, but the constant weight shift from his body caused the ground below him to crumble. His mind so focused on why he even bother coming here wasting time changed in an instant to "oh shit" as he slide down the crater side. As he drew closer to the meteor the air around him grew colder than usual. After the reaching the bottom he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Just my luck, now how can I get out of here."

He looked around the crater to see if he could find something long and sturdy so he could use it as a climbing axe to get out of the crater. During his search, however, he heard a faint voice.

"Come closer"

Rane immediately stop his search and looked around

"Come to me." The voice spoke again.

He walked around and looked up to the crater's edge to see no one else around. This could only mean one thing to him. He turned to the crater, walking towards it slowly. He stopped just outside of arms reach and waited for a response, but the voice stopped.

Rane was nothing but confused of what was going on. After coming back to reality the area around him grew colder. The mist focusing around him now. This gave him an uneasy feeling but it was a feeling he could not avoid. Could their be something inside the meteor. He raised his hand up towards the meteor, as he drew closer the mist became thicker. Once contact of his hand touch the stone he felt his entire body grewing colder. His body freezing up only for everything to go dark.

Hours later...

Rane is still unconsious, not knowing where he was or what happened to him.

"Wake up... wake up" The voice spoke in his subconsciousness. "Wake up" It spoke more aggressively this time. Enough to make Rane come back to Earth. his eyes opened up as he looked around to try and gather information on what was going on. Looking to his surroundings everything aroun dhim looked green. He say people in what appeared to be lab coats; some walking around, some on computers and consoles and only two looking to Rane. Soon, his other senses began to kick in. He felt as his body was completely covered, all except for the different feeling over his jaw up to his nose. He raised his hand to feel it having to travel through liquid as he touched something solid on his face. He looked around again to releaze he was in some sort of tube or capsule. He started to panic a little for he did not like where this was going. His heart rate began to increase when he releazed he was in some sort of lab being tested on. Naked and isolated he wanted to get out. He needed to know why he was here. His heart rate began to escalate. The scientist start to become less 'laxed hearing that the subject was awake.

Rane was starting to lose it before someone spoke through a mic. "Son, calm down" Rane stopped immediately, only to be slightly tick for no one calls him son unless one was his father or mother. He looked around until he seen man with the mic. He gave him a glare of do not call me that again, but the scientist took it as "where am I" and "why I am here".

The scientist spoke again "You are in a government research facility, and you are in quite a predicament. As of right now Congress, the President, and the Judicial branch are trying to decide what to do with you. First ignoring the obvious signs that you should have not gone enar the crystal and something that you have done has made the meteor vanish. Only one reason can be depicted from this... you used witchcraft. We can't have you running freely. Who knows what you can become. So as of now we are just abstracting your DNA in any form possible so it can be easier track others in our land."

He began to chuckle to himself.  
"I pity you, your family is already under watch to see if they have anything to do with you aquiring such power or even thinks of practicing it. I can tell: with how rilled up the government can be about witchcraft you more than likely will not have a future."

Hearing all of this Rane just float there, frozen as he hear of what is happening because of him.

"I think it is time we broke out" The voice returned once again The water around him began to feel cold, the glass began to fog up as the outside was warmer in the inside of the tube. The cooling was to instantaneous to where the glass cracked. Eventually the water began to solidify into ice, from the city. Witht the solid ice forming and pushing against the water it make the cracks worse until water began to leak out. The freezing continued until the pressure from solid and liquid taking up space from the ice expanding and pusing against the water until the glass broke. The water spilled out and the ice broke on contact to the ground as Rane stood up. He yanked the mask off and began running for his life. As he ran down the hall soldiers come from down the hall and take aim at Rane.

"Halt, or we will use necessary force" Rane stop seeing them aim at him. He took a step back out of fear before the soldiers open fired. Rane eaised both of his hands up as a reaction. After a few seconds he opened his eyes realizing he was not shot yet. He looked infront of him to see a large ice wall block his path in front of him. Only in shock and awe for the moment he turned back and made another way out. After 15 minutes of running, and more accidental use of his powers he makes his way out.

He trys to figure out where he is, only to be distracted by someone waving to him and yelling "Come on over here" Rane then made a final dash to the person. Ht eperson boarded onto a jet and started the engines. As Rane got in the jet began to take off. Soldiers all say the jet and began to open fire but it was all for nothing as the jet took air and increased speed. Thus Rane is able to escape from his captors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a safe distance from the faculity the pilot input some numbers before engaging the auto-pilot. Rane looked out the window at the night sky. He took a deep breath in realising it was over, however it felt more like a calm before the storm. The pilot walked over to a compartment near the cockpot and open it, pulling out Rane's cloths. He turned to Rane and approached him.

"I believe these are yours" He said tossing them to Rane. He caught them before looking up to the pilot. He asked,  
"Who are you?"  
"Well my dear boy I am someone who was hired to find you. After my employer seen the news of someone frozen in some giant glacier" He reached in his pocket and pulled out the picture of Rane in the glacier "She needed to get you out of there before your life ended up coming to a short one."  
"Why would she care, I don't know here. She doesn't know me."  
"All I can say is that she must have a really good heart then. Going to such ends for someone she does not even know."

Rane was silent before standing up to get dressed. "Well then where is your employer. I am guessing we are going to meet her?"

The pilot was about to comment before an alarm began to blare loud. In this instance the pilot rushed back to the seat and saw that they were being followed.  
"Great, last thing I need. Good thing this jet is not mine." He began digging in his pockets, pulling out a card. "Kid take this"

Rane, once dressed, walked over and grabbed the card witch was just blank. "What am I suppose to do with this?"  
"I dont know, all I know is that she said is that it will bring you to sanctuary." Rane could not make this out, but they were running out of time "Figure it out quick, she is a magic user like you so it has to be special in some way."

The pilot tried some manuevers to dodge the missles coming their way, trying to by time. "Hurry kid this jet can't is not ment for combat manuevers"

Rane was really stomped as he is trying to figure out what to do. He tried to focus to see if he could hear the voice that has been guiding him along the way, but nothing.

"KIIID!" The missiles were coming in close. The pilot could no longer dodge the jet as he closed his eyes. In the heat of the moment Rane was able to manifest a small amount of ice on his hand. The paper gave a light flash before the ice covered it, soon covering over Rane's hand and up to his arm. He reached over to the pilot as he turned to see the ice covering over. Before the pilot could say anything to the ice increased speed instantaniously and covered both Rane and the pilot. The missiles hit the jets tail, causing it to lose control and lose its propulsion system. It began to dive into the water. The two's body were soonbecoming one with the ice as if it were to shatter they would shatter to. The jet increased speed before hitting the water. The sudden impact from the water made the ice dislodge from the ground and launch forward. The ice hit the windsheild making the the ice break into pieces. Rane and the pilot ended up shattering as well, but not neccesarily killing them.

After a few seconds a cold mist began to form In what appeared another park. As the mist grew thicker and became colder, making the dew of the grass begin to frost over the grass. The air in teh mist and the surrounding area began to condense it gathered together to make ice replicas of Rane and the pilot. Once the two solidfied the outer ice layer shattered as they were now in Japan. The two looked around seeing where they were only to the pilot to recognise immediately where they were.  
"Looks like we made it, and with some sunlight left. You may be able to speak to my employer." The pilot looked over to Rane who appeared to be drained. "Hey kid you ok?"  
Rane was fine but that sudden use of ice to teleport such a great distance really wore him out. He was not a regular magic user so the force utility of the power, thanks to the card, used alot of his energy. Rane looked over to the pilot as he only heard a faint nose of the pilot speaking before he lose his balance. he began to fall forward, but the pilot caught him midfall.

"Ok lets get you somewhere safe where you could rest."  
The pilot pulled out his phone and dialed a number, arranging a place for Rane to stay. The pilot said to himself before the call went through. "My job is done"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hours later Rane began to regain consciousness, still a slow wake up. Raising his hand placing it on his head to make sure it he was not dreaming as his nervous system registered the self-contact. Once his vision began to clear up he released that it was still night, as faint moonlight illuminated the room from the window. He propped himself up to his side and looked to the clock next to him. Reading the time correctly it was about midnight.  
"Wow I must have really been out of it. It feels like a hangover. What happened?" He said to himself He looked to his surroundings realizing he was in someone's bedroom. Seeing that there was not many decorations inside he could assume it was a guest room. Further scanning the room he found a platter of food. Some orange chicken a side of rice. His stomach growled seeing the food and immediately he went to the side of the bed and grab the platter. He sat himself upright and dug in. It was cold for having to be their for awhile but he ate it caring only to end the hunger inside of him.

After finishing three quarters of the food he looked to the drawer to see a type letter. He set down the chopsticks and picked up the letter.

"Hello stranger, I know it is sudden to be pulled from US government hands to be hear in this room now. How was I able to find you, well one of our students here is able to "trace" the essence of magic user and your is quite unique. So finding you was no problem. I have also been watching the news about the meteor strike. It gave off the same signature that emits from you. We can discuss more on this in the matter, hopefully I answered some of your questions. I am sure you are to have more. See you in the morning.

Saegusa Mayumi."

After reading the letter he set it asided and finished his plate clean. He set it asided and let out a burp.  
"That is a sign that the tank is full"  
He let out another since no one else was around before laying back in bed. He began to feel hot under the sheets so he sat up took off his shirt and undershirt leaving his upper body expose. Afterwards he laid right beack into bed and sleep through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning drew near as the sun rose up. The rays beaming through the cracks off the curtain. Rane still deep in his sleep, the food placed him into hibernation. There was a knock at the door but Rane did not respond. The door opened slightly as the person behind it peeked in seeing the foreigner asleep. The person steps inside heading to the curtains, opening them. The faint rays off light entered through the window right unto Rane's face. His body reacted naturally to the sunlight as his eyelids twitched a little. Eventually they opened up to see the clock on the dresser.  
"Well I guess I cannot sleep past that" he said, thinking he was alone.  
He sits up in the bed rubbing his eyes soon stretching. In mid-stretch he heard a female voice  
"My, trying to flex in front of a female?" she said with a hidden smirk.  
"Well depends, do you like what you see?"  
She only giggled, a little surprised someone was actually able to respond quickly to her.  
"Maybe" She replied "Now, I am sure you have questions in your head of why you are here."  
"Hit the nail right on the head with that one."  
Rane turned his body so he would sit with his legs dangling on over the edge. He reach behind him grabbing his shirt to put on.  
He then added on "Though I have another one such as why spend so much funding for a single person from across the earth?"  
"Well I hear that the states are not really fond of magic users, so you could say it is to save a life so you can have a future."  
"Well it is a little far, but if that is your thought I can't complain," Rane commented, "but what can I do here exactly: a foreigner to these lands with no control over this gift… or curse."  
She answered again, "Well you can learn how to control your new gift at First High School. A school designed for magic students."

He stood up and stretched more to wake his body up from its semi-slumber. He looked around and asked,  
"Where are my shoes?"  
"Oh they are in the area where you take off your shoes." She answered.  
After further discussions they made their way downstairs to the door. Mayumi had plan to give a small tour of First High School and some of the local eateries so he could eat whenever. Once in the building he was brought to a room in which a few staff members with tap and needle sacks around them. He could just it was the tailor area of a sort. They measured him than spoke to Mayumi informing her that the uniform should be ready by tomorrow morning. One of the other staff members pointed to his shoes. Rane look confuse before guessing to see what his shoe size was. He removed his right shoe and gave it to the person. The staff member looked inside to see the tag and the US shoe size. He covert the measurement before returning the shoe, with a look on his face meaning "You got some big feet." After the measurements were finally they left the room and continued the tour. They soon ended up at the gym in which they see few members of a Karate club. One was using the simple Goju-Ryu variant of karate while another used the MMA variant, Shotokan. Rane paused for a moment to see the bout before continuing on with the tour. Soon he reached the cafeteria and seen that it was pretty open than the cafeteria at his old high school. After a few more stops of some of the minor area of the school they left the school building.

On the way back Rane spoke to break the silence of the walk back.  
"I see that First High is the best route to take so far, probably get a job here as well. There is only one issue though"  
"What is that?" Mayumi inquired  
"What will I do for money exactly. I do not know the language here and I doubt it can be learned overnight; I can cook, but I cannot read kanji, and I can do a fine job in cleaning but no one wants to be a janitor. Only one time I house sit for relative at home and they payed me extra for the house was even cleaner than before they left."  
Mayumi thought for a moment before the idea pops in her head "How you work for me, as a butler that is. You seem confident in your skills with suck task. I am within a noble family so money is not an issue."  
"Will I have to wear a suit?"  
"If you wish."  
"Deal" He accepted without hesitation.  
With that being said they discuss what needed to be done and a schedule that Rane had to follow. Once back to her apartment she shows him where everything was, which on the back of the schedule he drew a map of where everything was so he could study it before the next day.

As time passes on she decides to test Rane on what he could cook. He looked through the fridge and pantry to see what he could cook up from scratch. From rice, some seasoning, and smoked sausage he was able to cook up from creole Jambalaya.  
"Is it pointless to ask that you have any forks?" He asked.  
"Actually I do have a few even we can get tired of using chopsticks every now and again" She replied.  
She pointed to where they were as he grabbed two of them along with two platters. He found the label to scoop the jambalaya onto the plates. He placed a heat pad on the table before setting the pot on the table. He removed the lid as some of the built up steam is release in the air. One could smell the seasoning and the sausage from the pot.

Once dinner ended, Rane started to gather the dishes to wash them, but Mayumi stops him and insist on cleaning the dishes herself. A comprise is made as they decide to both wash the dishes, mainly the pot, chopping board, and other items used to cook Rane clean. Once the cleaning was done and the table was wiped off it was off to showers and the bed for the two.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After about an hour has past Zack is finally waking up. Once his captors seen his body beginning to move in the chair, tied up, one of them walks towards Zack and pulls the bag off his head. Zack's eyes squint as his eyes from the sudden lighting around him. He tried to speak but couldn't for they tapped his mouth shut. Three males seen in front of him as his vision cleared up. Seeing between the gap of the first and second male he spotted a forth looking out of the windows, soon to speak.

"Look at all the students. Why… why must we share the same air with the course 2 rejects." The male said "They are just coming in as a swarm of locust, annoying and disgusting. Having no real purpose in this world since they cannot use practical magic."

Soon he closed the blinds and turned to Zack

"Move you guys, I won't to see the shocked look on his face"

They made a path for their ring leader one moving to the door while the other two stood by.

"It is one thing to deal with course 2 trash", He paused as he cupped Zack's face and raised it up as a fear tactic, his face close to Zack's, "but it is another to deal with a foreigner who should have never come here."

Zack took this moment, as seeing the situation he was in was enough to piss him off, he jumped forward headbutting the ringleader, causing his grip to let go and stumble back. The two on standby saw this event and rushed in to tackle down Zack. As they came colliding down, the chair under Zack actually broke apart. The two kept Zack down as he struggled to get up. The leader began to shake off the pain as he look to Zack with great distain.

"Oh you just made a wrong move boy." He said in a low tone, stepping around standing over Zack.

Soon he spoke in his main language before stomping on Zack's head. After a few stomps and kicks he felt the need to be more personal as he pushed the two out of his way. He straddle on top of Zack and held his neck as he continued the onslaught with the punches. His main intent was to make sure Zack learned his lesson.

This will however be his undoing. Just as Zack's consciousness was fading away, his eyes started to become a purple glow.

"Remember this name asshole, Hanzou Gyoubushoujo Hatorri." Zack body began to tense as he tried to break the tape around his wrist. Not in control of his actions Zack broke the tape holding his hands. He reached up and pulled Hatorri down as he came up to connect another headbutt, followed by an elbow to knock Hatorri off of Zack. He risen up, slowly as the rest started to run in. The first two came in to kick Zack's head, since he was still in a crouching position. Zack would step forward and rise up, grabbing their faces to slammed them down to the ground. He rose up immediately to catch the third man's punch with his right hand, He raised it up high and gave a left hook to the man's kidney, causing him to staggers. Zack then immediately released his grip only to grab the man's head and swing it down to connect with a rising knee to the face. This knocked out the third person.

As the three were on the ground Hatorri rose up to his feet to try and catch Zack off guard. This fail as Zack turned and caught him by his neck, choking him out. He raised Hatorri up in the air with surprising strength. Soon their eyes connect as Hatorri seen the purple glow in Zack's eyes. His grip began to tighten causing Hatorri to panic and squirm.

"Keep struggling worm your pleas and signs for mercy will only fall to death's ears."

Just as Zack was about to continue the beat down, the door slammed open. Mari has heard noises coming from this room. She radioed in for back up to stop this, but as soon as he head the voice of Zack she barged in immediately. She was a little shocked to see that Zack was standing tall with three bodies on the ground and Hatorri in his grasp.

"Zack, stop and decease at once" his face turned to see Mari commading him to stop.

Seeing her face made Zack tick as he began to calm down. His eyes started to turn back to its normal hue and his gripped loosen on Hatorri. His body going through this sudden change and receiving a beating before-hand did a number on Zack as he faded away from consciousness again. His grip finally gone as Hatorri fell and moved away from Zack in fear. Zack began to fall back before Mari rushed forward and caught him. He looked to Zack to check his vitals before looking to Hatorri.

"Again with this Hanzou-san, I swear one of these days you will find someone will make you think twice about discrimination."

Soon the back up she called came in. One of the three went over to Mari and helped her carry Zack, since he is larger than most male is japan. As he is carried to the nurse's office the others dealt with Hatorri and his group. First day of school and already a target to most eyes, had to fight for his life, and needed to get medical attention.

Moments later Zack is in the bed with some a bandage or two for cuts on his face and ice to help bring down the swelling from the beat-down. His uniform was placed to the side for it was stained with blood so it needed to be cleaned. Mari sat in the nurse's office wanting for Zack to awaken.


End file.
